1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in the process of development of diazocopies with ammonia vapors or the like. It relates more particularly to a process of development of a copy support coated with a diazo sensitive layer previously exposed through an original in an ultraviolet exposure station, consisting of bringing said copy support in contact with ammonia vapors at a temperature greater than or equal to 55.degree. C.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for the development of diazocopies have been known as dry development processes. Such a process is described, for example, in French patent application Ser. No. 76 21 408 filed July 13, 1976, now French Pat. No. 23 58 686, assigned to La Cellophane and describing an improvement in the prior art consisting particularly in heating the back of the copy to obtain a better development of the latter in contact with ammonia vapors.
Moreover, it is known, in this development process that excess pressure of the ammonia vapors in the development chamber may be created to increase the penetration of the ammonia vapors in the copy and thus accelerate the development of the sensitive layer. This excess pressure is generally created by a pump or a fan. The drawback of this process is that the excess pressure thus created requires control of leaks at the level of the development chamber so that said pressure will continually exist in said development chamber.
To do this, it is necessary to provide additional means that can be large and very costly, given the relative simplicity of printing machines of the usual design. Further, since this excess pressure is exerted by a pump or fan, this creates an additional energy consumption and a higher production cost.